Une journée en Enfer
by Ashyra
Summary: Lorsque ce qui devait être une journée de bonheur, devient un Enfer pour Dean au grand bonheur de son frère


Voilà pour changer quelque chose de moins triste que mes écrits habituels. Autant vous prévenir vous risquez de ne pas reconnaître Sam et Dean dans cette petite fic qui se composera de deux chapitres. Celui-ci couvre la matinée, le deuxième l'après-midi. Bonne lecture

ATTENTION SPOILER SAISON et mention très light d'une Dean/Cas mais très très légère.

* * *

La cuisine est un lieu auquel on prête beaucoup de ressenti. Elle nous rappelle tous un moment de notre vie que ce soit un fou rire lors d'un raté culinaire, les félicitations de sa mère lorsque l'on réussit son premier gâteau ou la gêne que l'on a ressentie en avouant à son père une mauvaise note. Mais bien souvent les mauvais souvenirs s'effacent et ils nous restent simplement un tendre sourire en pensant à tout ce que l'on a pu y vivre. Sauf que cette fois là Dean n'était pas sûr de pouvoir oblitérer CA. Des horreurs il en avait vu, des situations foireuses il en avait connu, des dangers il en avait couru mais rien n'arrivait à la hauteur de ce qui venait de lui tomber sur le coin de la figure, malgré le fait que dès son réveil tout semblait s'être ligué contre lui pour faire de ce beau mardi de juillet une journée catastrophique.

Ce devait être le dernier jour de ses vacances forcées sans son homme. Forcées farpaitement ! Car il n'appelait pas volontaire le fait d'avoir été assommé et traîné de force loin de son beau brun par un Bobby furax de devoir supporter Sam qui se languissait de son frère. Généreux le plus vieux des chasseurs leur avait offert une semaine tout frais payé dans le coin le plus paumé des États Unis avec comme consigne de ne pas revenir avant une semaine où il leur bottait le train jusqu'en Alaska. Enfin ............ bon gré, mal gré, les deux frères avaient accepté ce séjour et cette semaine était, en définitive, vite passée. Ils avaient pu parler, beaucoup parler et retisser un lien qui était devenu très, tenu. Alors, les deux frangins avaient prévu dès leur réveil de plier bagage, mais de réserver la même chambre pour la même période l'année d'après, histoire de pouvoir revivre ce moment qui n'était, finalement, pas si désagréable.

Seulement tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Le réveil déjà, il fut fort brutal pour Dean vu qu'il fut provoqué par la rencontre sonnante entre son crâne et le plancher de sa chambre de motel. Au questionnement de son frère sur le pourquoi de cette agitation, il préféra faire le sourd et ne pas répondre. Dire à Sam qu'il se battait contre une créature croisée entre un panda et un kangourou géant était trop risqué, son petit frère ayant une fâcheuse tendance à garder ce genre d'information très longtemps en tête et à les ressortir au moment le plus inopportun. Son cadet sembla se contenter de son silence et arrêta là ses questions.

Lorsque l'on vit la vie de Dean Winchester, une banale dégringolade du lit n'est rien me direz-vous. Et je vous répondrai sans hésiter qu'effectivement ceci n'est que poussière ............... si sa journée s'arrêtait là. Car l'aîné des Winchester ne se doutait pas à l'instant où il se dirigeait vers sa douche que son réveil brutal n'était que le prémisse d'une longue, très longue journée.

Quoique ................ deux heures plus tard il commençait à se demander s'il ne devrait pas aller se recoucher jusqu'au lendemain. Après sa rencontre avec le sol du motel, il avait du subir la femme de chambre qui se trompe de chambre et rentre dans la sienne au moment où enfin seul, il se livrait à un exercice manuel intense. Se sentir partir sur les plaines du plaisir en pensant à un certain brun aux yeux bleus et être tiré de ce songe par un « hum » appréciateur d'une mégère d'une cinquantaine d'année qui devait être le sosie officiel d'une des sœurs de Marge Simpson, était très traumatisant, psychologiquement parlant. D'ailleurs son teint terreux inquiétait son frère, mais ce qui alarma vraiment le plus jeune des chasseurs c'est le fait que Dean n'arrive pas à avaler une bouchée de son petit déjeuner. Si ce matin il s'était montré raisonnable niveau question, il en était autrement maintenant et au bout de 30 minutes d'un interrogatoire digne de la CIA et du KGB réunis, Dean craqua et avoua sa mésaventure à son frère. Au fur et à mesure où les mots sortaient de sa bouche, une drôle de mimique se dessinait sur le visage du cadet et bientôt Sam ne pu plus se retenir et explosa de rire au nez du malheureux traumatisé. Et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter, que se soit les menaces de mort, les coups sous la table, les suppliques tout semblait redoubler l'hilarité du plus jeune des Winchester. Au bout d'un quart d'heure Dean hésitait entre se pendre ou pendre son frère, voir pendre son frère et se pendre après. Seul un appel de Bobby réussit à calmer Sam. Il faut dire que le ton polaire du chasseur avait de quoi calmer la fournaise des Enfers. Ça, combiné au « ramener vos fesses de suite », permit à Sam de retrouver son calme et à Dean de ne pas trucider son frère. S'il avait su ce qui l'attendait le pauvre chasseur serait allé taper à la porte des Enfers pour demander à ce qu'on le reprenne. Mais inconscient de son futur, pourtant très proche, Dean, talonné par Sam qui malgré son inquiétude recommençait à pouffer, quitta la ville en trombe, sans réserver de nouveau séjour. Tant pis pour le rituel entre frangin, il trouverait un autre endroit, sans une Selma ou Patty Bouvier de préférence.

Après quatre heures de route, où il avait du subir en boucle les derniers tubes de Britney Spears et cie, pour cause de lecteur cassette Hs, son estomac lui rappela bruyamment son jeûne prolongé. Seulement sur cette route déserte, pas un seul restaurant, bar ou simplement bouge pour se restaurer. Situation de crise à l'horizon. Pour éviter d'avoir un Dean affamé et donc grognon sur les bras, Sam se lança dans le gras déballage de printemps de leurs sacs à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant rassasier son frère. Un bref espoir de salut lui vint lorsqu'il dénicha ce qui semblait être une barre chocolatée au fond de son sac. Malheureusement son espoir s'envola aussi vite. La dite barre était périmée depuis plus de trois ans (note à lui même penser à vider son sac de temps à autre) et bien que son aîné puisse se montrer assez casse pied il ne tenait pas à l'empoisonner. D'autant qu'un certain monsieur anciennement emplumé risquait de ne pas apprécier de retrouver sa moitié au fond d'un lit d'hôpital terrassé par une barre chocolatée moisie. Et Sam ne tenait pas à découvrir le côté Berserker de son beau-frère. Prudemment, il cacha la sucrerie et s'attaqua au bagage de son grand frère chéri qui, trop occupé à traquer la moindre enseigne lui promettant un cheesburger, ne réalisa la catastrophe que trop tard. Impossible à présent d'arrêter son frère dans ses recherches sans que cela ne semble trop suspect, cela n'aurait qu'une conséquence, redoubler les efforts de Sam pour trouver ce que son aîné voulait lui cacher. Il ne restait plus qu'au pauvre chasseur à prier tous les Dieux passés, présents et futurs, que son cher frère ne trouve pas ….......... Un « Dean ? » à mi chemin entre étonnement et moquerie lui apprit que les Dieux et lui n'étaient définitivement pas potes. Tournant la tête presque au ralenti vers Sam, il tomba nez à nez avec ce qu'il voulait justement ne pas voir entre les mains de son cadet. Une peluche représentant un ange sur lequel Dean avait noté d'un beau rouge « Castiel » entouré de cœurs. Essayant de prendre un air dégagé il tenta de faire comprendre à son frère que son homme lui manquait et qu'ayant trouvé cette peluche alors qu'il faisait le plein de la voiture il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'achat. Malheureusement ses explications s'embrouillaient et son cadet reparti dans un nouveau fou rire, n'oubliant pas au passage de photographier la preuve du gagatisme aigu de son aîné, avant que celui-ci ne lui arrache la peluche des mains et balance l'innocente chose sur le siège arrière. Trop occupé à fomenter des plans pour faire souffrir son petit frère adoré qui se foutait allègrement de sa gueule, Dean loupa trois restaurants et lorsque enfin il en vit un, il s'arrêta sans prendre le temps de lire l'enseigne. Laissant sa baleine de frère se gondoler sur le siège passager, le chasseur entra d'un pas décidé dans le petit snack.

Maudit il était maudit ! Sinon comment expliquer qu'il tombe sur le seul resto végétarien de la région ?! Et en plus une pancarte indiquait « les boissons alcoolisées sont la perte de l'homme » il pouvait donc dire adieu à sa bière. Lorsque Sam le rejoignit, il tomba sur un tableau déchirant. Son grand frère devant une part de gratin d'épinards aux tomates et un jus vert indéterminé. Le pauvre Dean était à deux doigts de craquer nerveusement et son cadet pu voir sur son visage tous les signes avant coureurs d'une crise de larme. Par pitié envers son aîné, il commanda la même chose que lui et ne lui fit aucun commentaire sur ses mésaventures. Il chercha même à lui remonter le moral en lui faisant remarquer qu'il retrouverait sous peu son chéri. Le « si Bobby ne nous annonce pas la fin du monde provoqué par l'alliance des extra terrestres et des pigeons » lui fit comprendre que ses efforts étaient vains. Même pour un homme comme Dean toutes ces mésaventures accumulées en moins de douze heures faisaient un peu trop.

* * *

Oui, oui, je sais où est la sortie


End file.
